ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Trio (Buffyverse)
The Trio is a group of three fictional characters in the sixth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, who serve as the villains of the season. They continually strive to neutralize Buffy, the Slayer, and thus the primary obstacle to their ultimate goal of taking over Sunnydale. Though initially comic relief and little more than a nuisance to the Scooby Gang, they take a darker turn by the episode "Dead Things". Most of their schemes combine science and mysticism, and they are able to avoid detection by the Scoobies (who merely assume their activities to be the doings of demons) until halfway through the season. The Trio was formed by Warren Mears, technology expert; Andrew Wells, summoner of demons; and Jonathan Levinson, caster of spells. Jonathan was a long time recurring character, having first appeared in season 2, and was a friendly acquaintance of the Scooby Gang, and Warren had appeared twice in season 5. While Andrew had never been seen on the show before, his brother was in "The Prom" episode, and Andrew often speaks of the time he summoned flying demon monkeys to the school production of Romeo and Juliet, of which Buffy and the Scoobies have no recollection. The three of them begin season 6 as good friends. Tired of being pushed around, they resolve to combine their expertise and "take over Sunnydale" as equal partners. As the stakes rise, the power shifts and Warren gradually dominates the group. Though Jonathan and Andrew lack the malice and hatred of true villains, Warren eventually reveals his true colors as a violent misogynist capable of murder. The Trio is continually thwarted by Buffy, and none of their actions make any name for themselves in Sunnydale's mystical underground, as revealed in "Villains". The group is ultimately disbanded when, after a face-off with Buffy, Warren flees and leaves Andrew and Jonathan to take the fall with the police. History Though their plots largely centered around trying to take over Sunnydale, they soon turned their attentions to neutralizing Buffy Summers, who, being the Slayer, was the primary obstacle in the way of their ultimate goal. Former Sunnydale High schoolmates of Buffy, Warren was an expert in technology and robotics, while Jonathan was an apt sorcerer and Andrew a semi-accomplished demon summoner, in the tradition of his older brother Tucker. All three of them had been responsible for manufacturing a number of innovations that made use of combining both science and mysticism and as a result, they had been able to avoid detection from the Scoobies (who simply assumed the Trio's conducts were the doings of undocumented demons) for a while. They planted hidden surveillance cameras in multiple areas, including the front yard of Buffy's house, the Doublemeat Palace she worked at, Xander's construction site, the inside of the Magic Box and UC Sunnydale. The Trio begin as minor villains, but they took a darker turn after their leader Warren accidentally killed his ex-girlfriend Katrina Silber. While Andrew and Jonathan did not possess the malice and hatred of true villains, Warren revealed his true colors as a violent misogynist, a capable murderer and psychopath. Jonathan began to desire to leave the group, while Andrew was infatuated with both Warren and the idea of getting away with crimes. Though they pulled off numerous crimes, they were continually thwarted by Buffy, and none of their actions made any name for themselves in Sunnydale's mystical underground."Villains" Eventually, when their scheme to pull off mass amounts of bank robberies was thwarted by Buffy, the group disbanded when Warren escaped, leaving Andrew and Jonathan to be arrested. Later, Warren was killed by Dark Willow, and some time after, Andrew was manipulated by The First into killing Jonathan, and later joined the Scooby Gang. Actions and Crimes * Robbed a bank with the help of a M'Fashnik demon and then send it to kill Buffy."Flooded" * Tested Buffy at school and work."Life Serial" * Robbed a museum for a diamond with quasi-mystical powers, incapacitating the security guard with a Freeze Ray."Smashed" * Attempted to sneak into an all-women's spa using an Invisibility Ray."Gone" * Used the Cerebral Dampener on Katrina Silber to make her their sex slave and then fooling Buffy into thinking she killed her by summoning Rwasundi demons."Dead Things" * Set a demon on Buffy that made her hallucinate."Normal Again" * Retrieved a disk from two vampires and used it to find the secret location of the Orbs of Nezzla'Khan."Entropy" * Stole the Orbs of Nezzla'Khan and attempted to rob an amusement park."Seeing Red" References Category:Buffyverse powers Category:Fictional gangs Category:Fictional organized crime groups Category:Fictional elements introduced in 2001